Reunions, Romance and Rivalry
by Kaida Gin
Summary: Edward and Bella are living their lives together. Jacob still hasn't returned. When a twist of fate brings them back together, what will Jacob think of her? Post- Eclipse. First Twilight fic; don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1: EdwardPrologue

Edward's POV: It was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to watch. It's not that I had never watched or experienced a death before; I was dead myself, after all. Carlisle had strapped her to

an operating table he'd brought home from the hospital, and injected an obscene amount of morphine to knock her out, and loaded the drip. I recall stroking her hand as she looked up at me with

those big, innocent eyes. My thumb brushed over the wedding band, and she smiled slightly. I was taking in every detail, not wanting to ever forget the original hue of her skin, her eyes, her hair… As

much as I hate admitting it, as I had been one of my greatest concerns, I knew I'd miss her tripping every few trips, or sporting a lovely indigo bruise on her leg where she'd walked into something. Ha,

one day she came home from class- it had been sunny that day, and I_ had_ managed to convince her to try college a bit before changing to try to dissuade her again. Someone caused a domino effect in

which she had been the victim of trampling, burns [fresh pot of coffee; I held her to cool her raw-er areas among other things [objects dropped on her, her shirt ripped… the list is endless. Her

frustration was mildly amusing on the phone, but when I saw the extent of her damage, I was taken aback. My expression caused her to laugh. She was hysterical, which prompted my own laughter.

The tears that surfaced from her laughter formed kaleidoscope sparkles in her lively eyes that had their own jewel-like quality themselves anyway. Then as she started up the steps of the building we

rented, the old wood in the stairs gave way beneath her, and she was sent to the ground again, but I managed to catch her before she actually hit. As soon as we made eye-contact, we started laughing

again. I remember her smile slowly fading as the narcotics began to take effect. Her eyelids fluttered, and she went under. I remember bringing my lips to her neck, and feeling a pang of guilt, even fear.

Fear that my angel would never wake up, and guilt that i would be robbing her of her life. Fear that my angel would never wake up, and guilt that i would be robbing her of her life. Fear that my angel

would never wake up, and guilt that i would be robbing her of her life. Fear that my angel would never wake up, and guilt that I would be robbing her of her life. Carlisle put a reassuring hand on my

shoulder.

"This is what you want, and you know it's best for the both of you. Better you than anyone else to make her one of us." He smiled slightly and patted my back before leaving me alone with my sleeping

beauty. Even though she was so heavily sedated that it was practically impossible for her to feel anything, she still managed to writhe and convulse on the operating table, biting on her lower lip

unconsciously as the venom began to circulate. I was afraid that perhaps I'd taken too much blood. It was so sweet, so pure. It was enough to intoxicate even Carlisle, should he taste it. It sickened

me to have these thoughts, thoughts about instead of leaving her, having another taste. I placed a finger tentatively to her lips, where she'd bitten so hard she'd broken the skin. It seemed to cool her

down, or calm her. What effect it truly had, neither of us will ever know. After a while, Alice came to relieve me of my watch duty. I must admit, I desperately was in need of sustenance. My eyes

were a coal black at this point. I'd been so nervous about Bella; I hadn't been able to stomach anything. Though her own, dear blood satisfied some of my hunger, it wasn't enough to satisfy that

which I'd been putting off for days. It took a lot of prompting to get rid of me. But, oh, I'd never mauled a mountain lion for dinner with such speed. Not only was I desperate for something, but I

didn't want a single twitch of Bella's to go unnoticed. I didn't want her to think I'd abandoned her. Not again. When she finally did come to, as promised we headed to Alaska, diminishing the lion seal

population enough so that the penguins could have a bit of peace. The extent of her transformation still astounds me to this day. Her hair's luster had augmented; it shone brilliantly. Her face, that which

I thought couldn't improve in any way, had been polished. It is so difficult to describe. I think Rosalie is now even more jealous- Bella can give her a run for her money. However, Carlisle is fascinated.

She still shows a resistance to the powers of others, but she can _choose_ when it is active or not. She still has that wonderful floral scent to her, and though she's been made more…_ durable…_ my

Bella was still almost as soft as she'd been as a human. Yet another quality she'd kept [I amazed myself by being thrilled at this was her lack of grace. One would like to say she improved slightly,

which she did. But she was still Bella the adorably uncoordinated stalker victim of trouble. The looks people give her on the streets, and the thoughts coursing through the minds of these guys… she

repeatedly elbows my ribs to remind me to stop growling. It was likely the worst in the airport while awaiting our honeymoon plane. We were heading to a secluded island. Bella kept apologizing for

delaying this so long. I silenced her with a light kiss. I had wanted her changed soon; Alice's Volturi visions were beginning to worry me. I had reserved a private part of the island, so that there would

be no trouble with the sun and blinding the tourists. We dove into the clear water, laughing and frolicking like children, making dolphin friends who were fascinated by the sparkle radiating in the water.

I remember, she handed me a witty remark and I splashed water at her with a bit more strength then necessary- it was like an enormous wave engulfing her and drenching her to the core. She shook it

off, then pounced on me playfully. I let her tackle me to the ground and I rolled her over. Now I was on top, bringing my face closer to hers as the waves lapping on the shore glided gently over our

feet. The kiss was perfect, but we hadn't noticed the rather large wave looming over our heads. It dragged us back into the water, still one on top of the other. When we were greeted by the dolphins

and that uncomfortable feeling of sand in one's suit, we realized what had happened, and shared a long fit of laughter.

Bella's been a vampire for three years now. We'd already visited Charlie once, but the next visit was on different terms. By now we'd moved out of the college resident area, and were planning to

settle back in with the rest of our coven. Bella was hanging up some of the designer stuff Alice had bought for her. She'd removed the tags before giving them to Bella, "to save her from dying a

second time of sticker-shock." Then her cell phone began to ring. I was closest, so I answered. Charlie's voice came, steely and unnatural.

"Oh, hello Edward. Is Bella around?" I tossed her the phone, which she fumbled, but snagged before dropping it completely.

"Hey Ch- Dad! What's up?" she stiffened, her brow furrowing.

"Oh no, that's terrible. When?"

Oh dear. I could tell instantaneously that this wasn't going well.

"Okay, one sec, lemme write this down." I handed her a pad of paper and a pen.

She scrawled the address, intersection, and time of what I could only assume was a funeral.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I got it. Really? Yeah, don't worry Dad. Want me to give you a ride up?"

Up where? I _really _wish she'd let me listen once in a while. Why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

"Yep, will do. No worries. 'Kay. Bye." She turned to me and sighed. "Jacob's dad is dead. The funeral's tomorrow and Dad wants me to go. Actually, it was requested before the deceased- well, deceased."

I truly didn't approve of this. I didn't want her to be exposed to the mutts again, not after last time. But rumour had it that the one I hated most was missing, and -never let her hear me say this- I

strongly hoped he was dead. Alice cantered into the room at that point with a chirpy greeting and began reefing through one of the un-opened packages.

"Wear this ensemble to the funeral."

"Wha-"Bella began, but I finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"Psychic, remember?" Bella groaned looking at the black silk blouse that Alice extracted from a bag.

Alice ignored her and continued talking. "Listen Bella- oh, stop looking like a mouse cornered by a cat. They're clothes; they're not going to kill you. Anyway, Charlie's going to be a wreck- it _is_ one

of his best friend's funerals, after all. You'll need gloves, since you're a little cooler to the touch, and since it's September, they won't be out of place. I got you coloured contacts too, just in case any

of the dogs get… nosey."

"Well, uh, that's kind of you. You sure plan ahead, don't you?" Bella said, slightly wide-eyed and rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"You'll be fine."

* * *

I helped Bella into her black pea coat. I didn't like it much when she wore black; she was already so pale, it only made her paler, thus emphasizing that she was dead. I kissed her tenderly before she

opened the door to her truck. Yes, she still had that piece of crap. She said it would ease Charlie, and I agreed. He's already distraught, why think his daughter is casting him aside?

"Call me if anything happens, okay love?"

She smiled. "I won't get into any trouble."

I watched her junk-mobile trundle down the street as far as I could see until she was out of sight, then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"My truck just blew a tire for no apparent reason. Can you lend a hand?"

My laughter was my response as I opened the door to one of the Volvos. After thanking Emmett for the sabotage, I was there in about a minute. She was leaning against the passenger door, a

bemused and slightly irritated look on her face.

"Hiya honey. Nice timing."

"Of course, love." I chuckled, tossing her the keys. We swapped places, and she rolled down the window, looking slightly indignant.

"Emmett?"

"Are we that predictable? Damn it…"

I waved watching her laugh as she took off down the road towards the highway.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two will involve Jacob's POV; the return of the last Black standing. Please review- I'm very open to criticism, but please don't be too harsh.

KG


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob

Jacob's POV: I could hear them still. Try as I might to get rid of them.

'_I can't believe he's dead; he's always been so strong.'_

'_Jake'll be crushed.'_

'_He's gone, you dolts. He left, and isn't coming back. Damn that Bella, ruining his life. Such dishonour to one's father when the son doesn't attend the funeral.'_

'_OH can it already. He's not the first, he's not the last."_

"_Be glad he can hear you anymore, otherwise he's shred your face off.'_

'_If I see that witch again, I'll remove __**her**__ face.'_

'_No wonder the word bitch means an irritable woman and a female dog. They both seem to apply here.'_

'_He may still hear things, even if he chooses to ignore it. Jacob, your dad is dead. Cancer caught him and was relentless. I'm sorry. The funeral's today at noon. It's at his favourite cliff face. It would really please him if you came.' _ Cliff face? I could see...her… swan-diving off the cliff. MAKE IT STOP! I howled. I can't get rid of her. I want this to stop! Now I was sobbing, listening to the voices arguing and speaking to one another, occasionally sending words of sympathy towards my mind.

'_LEAVE ME __**ALONE!!**__'_

'_Jacob, it's your dad. I know it hurts, but you have to come back. If you don't you'll regret it, if you do, we'll withdraw. __**Please**__ Jake…'_

I snarled and stalked back to where my latest kill lay, half-eaten. I suddenly felt ill. They were right. I had to go. I just hoped with all my might that she wouldn't be there. At the same time, I really wanted to see her. But I was afraid of what I'd see. Damn if I do, Damn if I don't. All I could see was the image of the wedding pictures. Charlie had showed them to Dad, and Sam saw them too, projecting them to everyone else. She looked so beautiful, and the leech looked damn good in a tux…WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! **NO!** I just complimented my greatest enemy. The picture when they shared their first kiss as a married couple was an epic profile shot. I felt myself longing to be the one locking lips instead. All I could see after looking at that picture was the scene of the leech caressing her throat with his lips, and giving her the kiss of death. Maybe the marriage had been a ploy for lunch, unless he wanted to take advantage of her first…

MAKE IT STOP! It was driving me insane. _Four years_ of ripping my fur out in anxiety, waking up from nightmares of ripping her to shreds and burning her, or of fangs piercing her soft, delicate skin. Or most recently, her and him rolling on a remote beach and laughing and swimming with dolphins and kissing and- OH, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!! You will never know torture until you are confined by your mind. You will never know pain until you watch the dreams like television, or suffering when you can't escape or concentrate- she's everywhere. I looked to the sun for the positioning. I had half an hour to make it almost 50 miles west. I took off. Now my dad was dead, and I was completely alone. I couldn't think straight, my already fractured insanity and widening gorge that was my heart [sure, sure…dramatic. seeming to crack further. I drew nearer to the clearing, picking up a variety of scents. I had been running for 20 minutes, and only now realized that if I was to turn back to human form, I would be naked. Oh shit. I completely forgot. I actually started laughing at my own stupidity. Way to make a statement at a funeral- come in your birthday suit. I must have been really stupid, 'cause at that moment, I got tackled on both sides by two wolves, roughly my size. Their fur bristled, then Quil and Embry were all over me, hugging me and crying – what wusses- since they'd missed me so much. I tried to hug them back. Truth be knows, I had missed them a lot too. However, I couldn't do it.

_How do I change back again?_ I asked sheepishly.

"Dude- seriously? Just think of, like, walking upright. Actually _want_ to be human." Replied Quil.

_I have no clothes, biscuit-breath!_

"Ooooh…right…" hummed Embry.

"Way to make a statement, man- showing up in your birthday suit."

_Did you hear me say that?_

"Yeah. Much taunting yet to come. I'll go get you something from your room, Jake."

'_Kay._ Embry ran his hands through my fur. "Long enough…"

_No kidding. Squirrels don't make good barbers, don't trust them with scissors._

Embry roared with laughter. I heard the crunching or gravel of a police cruiser and Charlie Swan rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He took out a cell phone after a moment and began dialing a number. He spoke with an expressionless look on his face. He ended the call and sighed, holding his head in his hands. Sam trotted across the property to greet him. I pricked up my ears to hear the conversation.

"…Yes, she's coming. Bad accident on the highway, she'll be a while."

"Here, you look exhausted. Come have something to drink, I'm afraid you're going to pass out." _Welcome back, Jake._

No. Oh no. She? The only female in Charlie's life was her. That means she's on her way here. As we speak. Oh. My. God. Images came swirling back through my mind. Smiles, crying, sarcasm, tripping, carrying her, holding her, kissing her, losing her, the dreams…MAKE IT STOP!

_Jake…let it go, man. She isn't your problem anymore. Think why you're here- remember your dad? B-day suit? Not her. You're killing yourself, man! _Embry was right, but I couldn't control the unease. A shiny dark silver Volvo pulled up. A Volvo? Oh no.

_The treaty is unchanged! What the hell is-_ I cut myself off when I realized there was only one person in the car. A head of thick, shiny brown hair rose from the open door and then disappeared. I heard the door shut, and saw Isabella Swan stand up from where she'd lost her balance on the loose gravel. I craned my neck to get a better look at her. She'd gotten so pretty…more so than before. I couldn't help but notice how pale she was, but where had she said she was going for college? It wasn't really sunny there often anyways. Her lips were still soft looking. Wait- the Bella I knew would never wear anything like that… too fancy. A chilly breeze caught her light scarf attempting to carry it off, but she managed to catch it- and herself- before it flew away. She rewrapped the scarf, tugging a pair of black leather gloves over her snow white hands. I noticed the glint of a diamond on her third finger, and felt sour taste of bile slide its way into my mouth. Quil trotted up behind us, and breathed "Wow…" as Embry knelt there, jaw practically at his knees.

"Is it just me, or does she look a little different to you?"

"Four years can do a lot to a girl…"

_I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking._

"We know what you're thinking, and no. She doesn't really have the stench. She still smells the same. She smells a little leech-like, but it's probably just 'cause she lives with them. I felt my body quivering, but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching her walk. She was almost graceful. She must have felt the eyes on her, because she spun around, as if trying to locate where it was coming from. I looked at her eyes. They weren't black or gold like the other Cullens, but the same as they'd been before. _She might actually be okay…_ I thought with a sigh of relief, until Leah emerged from the bushes looking thoroughly pissed.

"Off our land, traitor!" she spat, eyes bulging and hatred streaming from her like crazy.

Quil and Embry did rock/paper/scissors to see who was going to go drag her off this time. Embry lost and sprinted over to restrain their psychotic pack member. The commotion of yelling and swearing as Bella stood there silent but wide-eyed brought out Sam, Emily and Charlie, who ran over to his daughter and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back, whispering something to him that made him hold her tighter. I tugged on the black jeans Quil had brought me and reached for the dress shirt, not letting my eyes stray from the group. Sam made peace and kicked Leah out for a while. They retreated inside to wait until everyone else showed up. Bella took one more tentative look around before retreating inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Bella

Bella's POV: Well, I can't say I was surprised by Leah's outburst. She hated me then, she'd hate me more now. I'm glad she didn't jump me though. Edward would've freaked out. I have that

buzzing tickle in the pit of my stomach that tells me someone's watching my every move. It's unnerving; I don't know which member of the pack it is, but I have a sneaking suspicion it's someone else.

But I've been wrong before. I now completely understand what Edward meant when he said the pack had a … distinct smell to them. It was more of an amplified wet dog scent; not nearly as bad as

he made it out to be. Then again, he was biased. I found the scent easy to ignore after a while; I missed these people and they became my prime focus. Emily and Sam had a little daughter, Hannah.

She's a sweetheart. Alice wasn't kidding when she said Charlie would be a wreck. He looked completely depressed, physically and emotionally drained. I was afraid I'd end up having to carry him

back to the car. He actually looked…old. Not like, 'grandpa' old, just frail. Weak almost. I was worried. I'd seen Charlie drunk, I'd seen him livid with anger, I'd seen him struck by insults, and I'd

even seen him so sick he could barely get out of bed. But never, not in all the time I've known him, did I see him look like this. Loss is a hard thing to deal with, particularly when it's your best friend. I

could understand that. But this… he looked probably very similar to me when Edward left. I just hoped Charlie wouldn't do anything stupid like I did [I still shudder thinking about that cliff sometimes.

While we were waiting for the rest of the mourners to arrive, I answered the interrogation about school, Edward, everything. I lied as best I could for questions about my appearance- there wasn't

much that I could say. What? 'Oh, my husband killed me and gave me immortality before our honeymoon. It works wonders on the skin.' It wasn't easy, and being a pathetic liar made things harder. I

think the pack noticed my hesitation. I hope it was interpreted as awkwardness, you know, 'long time no see' kind of thing. It was though, in part, which gave my conscience some relief. I still

wondered why I had been requested to be here. Billy never really seemed to like me that much, particularly after Edward's return. Somehow I felt this was some kind of trick to try to rekindle

something with Jacob. I still cared about him- how couldn't I? He had been the best friend I had ever had, and then he was gone. I had heard about it from Charlie during a visit. He said that one

morning, Jacob had 'simply disappeared. Like, poof! Gone! Billy didn't know what happened. It was just the invitation, and he really wanted to go to the wedding Bells. Billy I mean. But he started

getting sick, and Jake was gone... Anyway, his first round of Chemo took place on the day of the championship game, so I had to bring in the TV, and…." If Edward hadn't been bracing me, I

probably would have collapsed at that moment. And if I hadn't been a vampire, the shock would have probably put me in the ER. Slowly but surely, as people began to fill the little cottage, the Elders

began the preparations. In ceremonial Quileute costume, they carried out the body of Billy Black, chanting in a language all their own. I walked next to Charlie. There was a dazed look on his face, and

he tried to keep his face straight. I slid my hand into his, and he squeezed it gratefully. He looked at the leather glove and then to me.

"These aren't doing much for you Bells. Your hands are like ice." He rubbed my hand between his palms. I felt low in that moment. He was so unhappy, and could have done well with a warm hand to

comfort him, not him trying to comfort a cold one himself. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward had ever felt the same way. We gathered in a circle, holding hands with the person next to us, as Billy's

body was hoisted onto a mound of tree branches. He would be cremated, and his ashes scattered over the reserve he had treasured for a long time. A movement caught my eye from the bushes

slightly to my left. Embry and Quil emerged from the shrubs. I stopped breathing. Once again I'm thankful I'm a vampire; breathing is _not_ mandatory, and this pause would have likely had me blue in

the face by now. Why you ask? Because between Quil and Embry emerged Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4:Jacob

Jacob's POV: It was time for me to come out now. I saw my dad. I saw his shrunken body from age. I saw the unhealthy shade of his skin from the treatments and from being so sick. I even saw the

marks on the back of his hands where the IV tube had been. I still smelled hospital on him, and it churned my stomach. I felt so guilty. I was selfish. When he actually needed me, I was out drowning

my sorrows in chasing squirrels. Stupid! Embry guided me over to a spot near officer Swan in the circle. Sorry to be blunt but… he looked like shit. He was holding hands with the old widow…what

was her name? I was amazed that I couldn't remember; I must have been away longer than I realized. On officer Swan's other side was a beautiful girl. I heard Quil and Embry examining her in their

heads. It was the kind of cheesy remarks you'd hear out on the streets, not at a funeral. I found myself reprimanding them. _Calm your hormones, idiots. Have you __**completely**__ forgotten where we _

_are?!_

'_No, mom. But seriously. Don't tell me you weren't thinking anything similar…'_

'_Yeah man- like, look at her! Just do it. You know you wanna sneak a peak.'_

_Will it shut you up?_

'_Yeah'_

'_Sure'_

I peeked at the girl holding Charlie's hand. My heart rose to my throat, then looped back to its usual position, poised like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. My stomach tingled with some

strange feeling. I _knew_ this girl. I had _kissed_ that girl. I had watched _that_ girl _jump_ off a _cliff_ just like the one we were standing on. I watched this girl step out of a _Volvo_ and fall on her _ass_. This girl

was Isabella Swan. But I thought she wasn't. Her eyes had a different hue to them. They were the same colour, just a little darker. She'd always had nice hair, but it shone brilliantly even though there

was no sunlight. Her skin was, as I think I mentioned before, _snow white._ Literally. Like almost _blinding_ white. And her lips almost seemed fuller. They were so tempting. Any occasional blemish

she'd ever had looked like it had never existed. In fact, I recall a scar down her temple from another one of her freak accidents. It wasn't there. She wore a sheer eyeshadow and a coat of mascara. It

was a stunning contrast against her skin…

'_Dude, you're drooling.' _

'_Stop gawking, she's looking at you, too!'_

Sure enough, her eyes had found mine. I couldn't explain the look on her face. She looked confused, but relieved. She had another look to her too, but I couldn't define it for the life of me. I watched

the Elders light the wood. I watched my proud father begin to take a new shape… My fantasy of my dad's well being in the afterlife was shaken as I noticed Charlie beginning to twitch. She noticed it

too. He seemed to settle down.

Dad was close to being through with the cremation. As this moment drew closer, Charlie's tremors grew more violent.

"Dad?" I heard her say quietly, full of concern, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her with a crazed expression, a small amount of foam collecting in the corner of his mouth. He tore his hands from Bella and the widow and leapt at the blaze.

"I'll save you, Billy! One hell of a barbeque gone F--king wrong, eh buddy?!"

He was clawing at dad's remains, catching on fire but desperately trying to do…something.

"Dad! What's _wrong_ with you?!" she shouted, as the fire licked at Charlie's clothing.

"Well, Billy-boy, if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em!" and he laughed maniacally as Bella's face contorted into an expression of horror. The on-lookers gasped and tried to persuade Charlie to get off the burning mound.

"_**DAD!**_" Bella shouted again. This time, it caught his attention. Charlie looked at his daughter confusedly, before taking in that she was real. He hopped down from the wood heap and made his way

towards Bella, who in turn took a step back. Charlie seized her in a hug before anyone could do anything.

"My little girl…all grown up. Oh, Bells! You're just so…pretty, I couldn't help but…" then he realized where he was. He realized his hair was burning, his skin was melting, his clothes were simply

masses of fire. And now, he was burning his daughter. And Charlie began to scream. He leapt off of Bella, who quickly discarded her coat and beat out the flames on her pants. Her hair had somehow

only caught a spark, which she extinguished quickly as well. Now that I think of it, it was almost…_too_ quick. Emily was at her side, making sure she was okay, but Bella was totally concentrating on

Charlie, who was being smothered by Sam and Quil. One of the Elders shouted something to Bella, but in the frenzy he didn't bother to speak English. She looked at him desperately, obviously not

sure what to do. He handed her a fine insult [and oh, it was tempting to phase at that point… and she looked even more confused. Before I could say or do anything, she told Emily she'd page an

ambulance from the cruiser, and took off running down the trail. She was faster than I remembered, and I was amazed she didn't trip over a tree root. Oh wait… she'd tripped over it so many times

when she practically lived at La Push; she must have memorized it by now. Charlie screamed again. This was going to be an eventful afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5: Carlisle

* * *

_**The vampire hidden in the undergrowth chuckled under its breath. Oh, how the Master would be pleased about this. To test the theory on Bella's transformation in such a way… oh, so brilliant! To manipulate her father like a puppeteer manipulates marionettes. It was, regrettably, time to withdraw. Though human minds are so weak, and pathetically easy to corrupt, this one was regaining consciousness. May as well let the poor man plead insanity, but first... why not allow a bit of… fatherly love. A nice hug. How sweet. The words are his own, but the action was under the vampire's control. This was way too much fun. Soon, though…Soon the Cullens won't be able to resist…**_

* * *

Carlisle's POV: I was washing my hands from an open heart surgery when I heard the page on the PA system. 

"_Doctor Cullen to the front desk, please. Doctor Cullen to the front desk." _our rather curvy secretary droned in her nasal tone. For a woman of that size, the pitch of her voice was quite surprising. I made my way to the front desk, swerving out of the way of wheelchairs and women in labour, stopping just in time so as not to trample a young child with a rather large cast on his arm. To be quite honest, it looked like the cast outweighed him.

"Yes Donna, what seems to be the problem?"

"We just got an emerge call from a police cruiser in La Push," she began. My thoughts instantly turned to Bella; had something happened at the funeral?

"The young lady requested you; I think you might want to hear what's going on." I took the receiver from Donna and listened to the recording. It was Bella alright.

"_Dispatch, dispatch, do you copy?"_

"_Yes ma'am, what's going on? …Bella, is that you?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. There's been an accident here in La Push. Officer Swan needs immediate medical attention; he has severe looking burns and is in a lot of pain. Can you send an ambulance?"_

"_Yeah, of course. What else can we__ do? Clear__ a highway, or something?"_

"_I don't know; just bring an extra guy to bring back his cruiser. Oh, and could you please have Dr. Carlisle Cullen ready to take a look at him? He's good with burns." _

"_Yeah, sure, of course! Anything else?"_

"_Just hurry!"_ came the frantic reply before the connection was cut off.

I had a feeling that Alice may have seen something, or Edward gotten paranoid. Even still, I thought that informing them of the accident would be beneficial, both to them and to Bella. I was about to dial home when the paramedics barged through the doors with a figure on a gurney, and Bella trotting in behind.

"Carlisle!" she cried in relief, running into my outstretched arms.

"Not to worry, Bella dear. He'll be okay." I turned my attention to the interns I was busy training. I felt like Dr. House or Grey's Anatomy on television; interns with good intentions but exceeding in errors. I may be exaggerating, considering I've been in this field for a few hundred years, but even still… One of them dropped the scalpel to sever the artery we had just repaired from a deformity, sending us into a flurry of action to stop the patient from having worse issues. I asked Donna to make the call on my behalf, and guided the paramedics into the OR. Charlie was in rough shape, no doubt. Fortunately, the burns weren't as severe as I predicted. I was predicting third degree, all around. His hands and knees, no doubt where he'd been kneeling, were in worst shape, but everything else was first and second degree. Or unmarred at all. I took a peek out the small window, seeing Bella sitting on a plastic bench, slightly slumped over and resting her head in her hands, her face covered. Edward and Alice were next to her momentarily, one on each side, asking her what happened and Alice noticeably shocked at the charred parts of Bella's clothing. I got back to work on patching up Charlie.

I sat in the recovery room with Charlie a few hours later. I promised Bella that Charlie would be well-looked after, and sent her home with Edward and Alice. I wondered to myself what had possessed him to do something like this…

Charlie grunted as he began to come to. His eyes flicked open and he began to take in his surroundings. Upon catching sight of me, he sighed in relief.

"Carlisle?" his voice was weak and raspy.

"Yes, Charlie. I'm here."

"…I'm not dead?"

"Not yet, old friend. Not yet."

He chuckled dryly. "How's Bella?"

"Just fine. Only worried sick." I chuckled myself.

"Good…" he closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to me gingerly.

"I don't understand what happened, Carlisle."

"Tell me everything."

"I was… so unhappy…seeing Billy like that. And knowing he was gone…"

"Yes," I probed.

"I did have a slight urge to join him, or not let him be cremated. I don't think its appropriate…but different culture, different ways…"

"Understandable."

"But then," he began, his expression dawning a disturbed look, "I heard a voice. Cool and demanding. I thought it was my conscience or something. It was prodding at me, telling me to go. I felt that I could do it, I was right, there was no problem with rescuing Billy, but then I didn't see or hear anymore, after cracking a couple old jokes we used to share. I was floating…"

I leaned forward, looking at him with more concern than ever. "Go on," I urged. This was no conscience. Charlie was sane, I could tell. It couldn't be that someone tried to….

"I started to hear again. I didn't like this floating space, I-I… didn't feel safe there. I wanted to get back, get home, get back to my daughter. Then I heard her voice, and I came back. All I could see was her pretty face, and I was so grateful to be back. I _missed_ her while she was away. But I didn't realize I was on fire when I hugged her. That's when I started to feel it and… Oh God, is she okay? Not burned or anything?" he asked suddenly, the heart rate monitor's beeping speeding up.

"Not a scratch on her. She's fine."

"Hey Doc?" asked Charlie after a few moments worth of silence, "Do you think I'm losing it?"

"Absolutely not," I said, shaking my head, "You just need a vacation to get your mind off things. I think Bella was your rock; that which kept you focused and centered. While she's been away, you grew to miss her and had trouble getting into a new routine. Then the added stress of Billy was just too much. Don't worry, friend. This was no fault of yours."

As I left the hospital room, I knew that something was not right. There was another vampire, or creature of the such roaming around, and it had the capability to overtake people. What was worse, it probably recognized Bella, or was trying to wreak havoc on the funeral because it had something against someone there. Yet, I knew my thoughts were too vague to be completely accurate. Whoever it was though, had been thinking. They were wise enough to plan a time when no-one would notice or heed their presence. We now had a formidable enemy on our hands, and even worse, one unidentified.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank-you to those who have been reading thus far. Hopefully you have been enjoying this, aside from the formatting issues in previous chapters [ sorry, I am still new to this! Please review; I openly welcome constructive criticism and hope to know your thoughts and opinions. With any luck, Chapter 6 will be up soon. _****_Thanks in advance._**


	6. Chapter 6: EdwardCarlisle

Edward's POV: Alice and I were in the middle of a heated round of chess when she froze in mid-air, a rook still pinched between her fingers

Edward's POV: Alice and I were in the middle of a heated round of chess when she froze in mid-air, a rook still pinched between her fingers. Three minutes she spent, unblinking and lost to this world. When she came to, she blinked rapidly and shook her head vigorously to clear her head. I began to see pictures in her mind as she trotted over to the ledge where my phone lay in wait. I saw smoke… fire… I heard Charlie talking to Bella… gasps… and then it shifted to Carlisle answering a call… I heard Bella's voice on the other line, and anxiety was painfully obvious in her tone… Carlisle ordered the receptionist to make a call… and as I finished going through Alice's vision, my phone droned and vibrated in Alice's hand. Before I knew it I was being dragged to her Porsche and on my way to the hospital, and listening to Alice chirp out the receptionist's speech. We emerged into the waiting room, finding Bella slumped over and looking mildly miserable. Alice had the expression of one who just received a strong electrical shock at the charred sections of Bella's clothing. I am not able to read her mind, but I am able to read Bella's emotions and posture. She was drained.

"Bella? We heard about what happened. Are you alright?" I asked, trying to find her face under the hand and hair obscuring it.

"This is _definitely_ the kind of thing I would have loved to sleep off…" she moaned into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, "Then again, I probably would've had nightmares for a week."

"And woken up screaming?" added Alice.

"Most likely…" she said to my shirt. I gave her a comforting squeeze.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" asked Alice, flagging over an intern.

_Dr. Cullen will so have me fired… I suck at this job! Can't stand the sight of blood, let alone burns._ _Maybe this cutie will go on a pity date…_echoed his thoughts in my head. It was difficult to restrain my laughter, and harder to restrain the scoff of 'crucially unlikely'.

"Uh… I think we're getting closer. Dude is gonna be feeling that tomorrow. So…" he said, leaning casually against the wall, "What's your name? You a relative? I know it's pretty tough to have someone in such an… awful predicament. If there's anything I can do at all, please-"

"Stuff it loser, I'm taken. Now, can you give me a timeline?" she retorted, smiling sweetly at the end. Bella was always amazed with her powers of…persuasion. Had this been Rosalie, either he would have been dead for flirting like that by Emmett's hand or her own lack of tolerance or he would have fainted from her gaze. I felt Bella fight the smile from her position on my chest. She was losing. The intern looked both stunned and chastened. Carlisle poked his head between the doors, ushering him back in. He waved at us briefly, then went to finish the work. About an hour or so later, we were standing next to a heavily bandaged Charlie, trying to figure out what to do next. We'd been there about twenty minutes; Carlisle asked us to wait. He wanted to fill us in on the condition, but the round receptionist was temporarily holding him hostage on a phone line. When he was finally released, he dictated the severity of the damage, and met Bella's eyes with the promise that her father was in good hands. He then said that we had been here long enough, and that getting some 'rest' would be well deserved. This meaning: get Bella's mind off the day's events as best we can. Alice went home to get something set up while the two of us went hunting. Had it not been for the contact lenses, her eyes were onyx in tone. She was able to resist the hunger a little better than myself or the rest of the family, but she can't starve herself. I cracked the neck of a mountain lion and dropped it between us. Not exactly the dinner date I would have liked to plan, however under given circumstances such as not being able to consume food, this would have to do. Mid-way through the meal, my phone thrummed dully within my pocket, and Alice said that the family had challenged us to a round of strip poker. Only Emmett could have come up with that one. I informed Bella of our urgent need to return, and she choked on the blood laughing. I wiped a stray drop from the corner of her mouth and took her hand. I always felt the need to keep hold of her because of her tendency to trip over things as she ran. She still felt extraordinarily light to me as well, so supporting her weight or carrying her is never out of the question. We sprinted to the car parked outside the tree line and made for home, only able to imagine what fate would befall us.

Carlisle's POV: I came in late because of a severe car accident whose victims demanded my attention. My thoughts were clouded significantly by what Charlie had told me. Who was the mystery vampire, and what did it want with Charlie? Charlie had been targeted because of his link to Bella – that was evident. But what message was the vampire trying to convey? A war? Discontent? It would be unfortunate to be the bearer of ill news on an already unhappy occasion… my thoughts drifted back to my instructions to the family. What had they come up with? I didn't know what Alice and Edward had in mind to raise Bella's spirits from such a difficult day, but I never expected what I saw when I walked into our living room to find everyone in their undergarments… or less. Jasper happened to be the one stark naked, and Emmett alike. Alice and Esme were both a step ahead, with both pieces of underwear still in place. Rosalie had tied Bella for the 'shirt-and-panty combo', and Edward was leading with only his shirt removed.

"What in the world…?" were the only words my tongue could wrap around, until I noticed the grins circling the table, the cards, the plastic chips, and Emmett suggesting a new game with myself included. That son of mine… what will I ever do with him? I sat down at the table under the hands of my two unclothed kin and was dealt in before the opportunity to share my findings presented itself. I then remembered how terrible I was at the game, and found my shirt, tie, pants, belt, undershirt, socks, and shoes in a heap within several rounds. Edward was clearly at an advantage, being able to see everyone's cards but Bella's. Bella on the other hand, snuck a peek at his cards every now and again to try and rescue me from the terrible draft I was receiving by mouthing his cards to me. The others caught on and were able to even the playing field with the mind-reader in due time, as he mercilessly tickled his wife in punishment for cheating. Jasper cracked a joke to which everyone was laughing when the phone rang, cutting short the game. Rosalie answered, made a few short replies, and held the receiver at arm's length.

"Hospital. Charlie's asking about when he's to be released, and the receptionist has other issues for you to listen to."

I then awoke from the distraction of the card game, irritated by having been so absent-minded. They needed to know of the threat at large. After another tiresome conversation with our beloved receptionist, I took a deep breath.

"There's something you must know."


	7. Chapter 7:Edward

Edward's POV: I was completely taken aback by Carlisle's news last week

Edward's POV: I was completely taken aback by Carlisle's news last week. Bella hadn't done anything or provoked anyone. Something wasn't adding up. She was paranoid, worrying about the mystery vampire, and even more worried about Charlie. She didn't know if he'd be safe or if he'd be a target again. I shared her fears.

Bella was going to be his personal home-nurse for a few days, but needed a male assistant for the hygienic portion. At the moment, she was fixing him a lunch with some materials she'd bought. She said it was 'therapy from the hospital crap'. Of all people, Bella would know; I can only imagine how many times she's had to stay in a hospital for durations of time for being so accident-prone. The hissing of the frying pan was not as attracting as the classical music playing in the background. I listened to the bars and notes. I was visualizing the timing, the bars, rests and both clefs conducting a flowing waltz for the piano, violin and cello. Beethoven's second piano concerto- a classic. I tried identifying what was cooking. Eggs? Toast? The last scent was particularly hard to guess. I entered the kitchen to see Bella flicking a strand of hair from her eyes. I slid my hands around her waist. "What's cooking?"

"I can't believe it. I just can't seem to please anyone anymore," said Bella, violently chopping a tomato to prove her discontent. "First, no-one's happy because I'm human. Then, they're less happy because a vampire tried to maul me and his psychotic girlfriend stalked me, prompting desertion followed by depression." I openly accepted the pang of pain, although neither of us wanted reminding of my idiocy. "After that, it became a werewolf versus vampire blow-up that scared the living shit out of me, then I become a vampire, and now my dad loses it because a vampire's manipulating him, and we don't know its motives-" she threw the tomatoes into the frying pan, "and it seems to make the connection between Charlie and me, thus linking me to you. To make matters worse, my dad's best friend happens to be dead, and Charlie's trying to get me back together with Jacob- or at least speaking to him and I-"

"Hush, Bella love. I understand." I stroked her hair and kissed her on the nape of the neck, "It can't get you, or Charlie. I promise."

"I hope you're right. But the entire time I'm there while the usual rent-a-nurse is in Bermuda, all I'll hear is 'Oh Bells, why don't you get Jacob to fix your truck?' and 'Hey Bells, why don't you send Edward home and let Jacob Black help me out. He volunteered, ya know?' and let's not forget 'Bells, Jacob's going to be around quite a bit; why don't you kids go bowling or something?' it would be so… uncomfortable. For all of us."

"He wouldn't say the last one."

"How do you know?"

"Because Forks isn't ready to have you unleashed into a bowling alley."

"Yeah! You'd demolish half the equipment and trip over Lord knows what into a full out face-first slide down the lane!" chimed Emmett from the living room where he was watching a football game.

"That's probably true…" she said slowly, a smile beginning to unfold on her lovely features.

"Relax, Bella. Nothing bad will happen." I assured. She plucked the tomatoes one by one out of the frying pan and onto the eggs and toast, grating pepper over them. She placed another piece of toast on top, and wrapped the sandwich for transport. She relaxed in my arms, and turned to face me.

"I'd better get some clothes ready," she said with a resigned sigh, "Alice will have already chosen what I'll-"

"Yep! And packed it all too!" she beamed, prancing into the kitchen. Bella groaned but giggled at the thought of what she'd find.

"Don't worry Bella, you have a pair of sweat pants in there too."

"Please tell me they aren't designer…"

"So…you want me to lie to you?"

I chuckled as Bella rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want you to lie. Just tell me they aren't new."

"That _would_ be lying."

"Alice!"

Alice laughed and went to find Jasper, while Bella and I retreated to our room. Alice hadn't packed books or any of my things; she'd informed us before running off. I reached for a duffel bag in our closet and selected a few shirts from a drawer. Bella tossed me a pair of jeans from another. I bent to pack them after folding them again. I looked up and caught a pair of balled up socks between the eyes.

Bella laughed. "Gotcha."

I smirked, a plan formulating quickly in my mind. "Lucky shot."

"Nuh-uh." She retaliated.

"With your aim?" I countered.

"With your reflexes?" Ooh…touché. Two can play at that game.

I adjusted the duffel bag's position on the bed -yes, we still kept it- and jumped her. I tapped the back of her knees, causing them to buckle and scooped her legs into one arm. I had the other around her shoulders. Before she had an opportunity to do anything about it, I tossed her from the doorway. She landed squarely in the duffel bag with a 'plop', legs dangling out of an end. She didn't even cause the springs to bounce when she landed, much to our amusement. I went to assist her in climbing out of the bag. Bella crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip playfully.

"Lucky shot."

"Nuh-uh," I mimicked.

Esme interrupted with a light tap on the doorframe. "Alice said to interrupt, sorry. You're expected in ten minutes to be at Charlie's home. Carlisle is transporting the patient. Don't forget to feign eating while you're there, alright? Don't want him to feel out of place."

"Thanks Esme!" called Bella from her place in the duffel bag.

"Good Heavens, Edward, she's going with you, you're driving… you don't need to pack her with everything else."

"Agreed, but how will I ever get over 90 miles per hour?"

"Har har," said Bella sarcastically. I plucked her from the bag and steadied her on her feet next to me.

"Behave yourselves," Esme chuckled and she left us to finish packing. I tossed a few more items into the bag and slung it over my shoulder. We made our way down the stairs, and noticed Alice standing next to the base. She glanced at her watch. "3…2…1…"

"What are you counting to?" I asked in spite of myself.

We were about five stairs from the ground floor when Bella tripped. Alice extended her dainty arms and caught her in mid air.

"That. Get a move on- traffic's not on your side today."

"Thanks Alice," said Bella feebly.

"I'm used to it by now Bella, but you're welcome all the same." She smiled and handed me both Bella and her bag.

"I'll need a butler…" I joked as I hung Bella over one shoulder.

"No problem!" Emmett snatched her from my shoulder and bolted for the door.

"Do I get a tip?" he called from a distance.

"Yeah- next time, take the bags!" shouted Alice with a goodbye wave.

Alice's prediction about traffic had been right. We moved no slower than if Bella had been driving the truck on a clear highway. By the time we made it, twenty minutes late, Charlie was already in his favourite arm chair, propped up on cushions with a Coke in one hand. It had a pink bendy straw, much to his delight. I felt a strong sympathy for the man. He was content with simplicity and the little joys seemed to make his day. Bella said he was always like that. He was thrilled to see her, and surprisingly glad to see me as well. Charlie said he hadn't been alone for long; Carlisle left about five minutes ago. There was a folder on the kitchen table explaining to me how to 'handle with care'. I'd handled Bella when she was broken in so many places damn James to the deepest, darkest pits of hell for eternity, that I had an idea, but his skin would be tender and it would call for extra caution. Bella unwrapped the sandwich for him and balanced a plate on a cushion on his lap to catch the crumbs. He devoured it; either he was starving or it was his favourite. Either way…

Bella grabbed the duffel bags and carried them off to her bedroom. She moved to the kitchen and drew back the curtains. The clouds were dark and brooding; waiting for the perfect opportunity to open and unleash a torrent of rain. I read through the packages as Charlie unwillingly began to doze off. "_The patient will slip in and out of sleep often, due to a combination of medications and general lack of energy."_ I read aloud to Bella, who entered the kitchen. She began reading the labels on the orange plastic containers, and memorizing which was which.

"This is manageable. His gauze needs to be changed daily, and pills administered as indicated but that's all." I had thought that it would be a full time occupation, potentially confusing and difficult when it came to administering medication. My job would be most difficult, considering Bella's prediction about getting shot when announcing our engagement almost came true. It would be awkward, no doubt, but I hoped it would go well. In all honesty, I was actually nervous. Regardless it was necessary. She hovered over my shoulder. "'_Keep patient hydrated_,' well, he's really thirsty all the time. Adjusting to life without beer for a while will be hardest for him."

"Could someone pass me the remote, please," called Charlie from the living room some time later. The phone rang the same moment. Bella answered and I went to the living room.

"The Sens are playing the Penguins tonight," he explained, "Last game in their series. Unless Debbie Travis plans to announce or renovate the rink, I don't think this is the right channel." I chuckled at the remark and found the sports network for him, before returning to the kitchen to get him another Coke. Bella was taking down numbers and directions galore; judging by the way she was gnawing the end of the pen; the tedious conversation was taking its toll. As I shared my vague predictions as to who would get in a brawl that night with Charlie, there was a knock at the door. I excused myself to answer it, and came face to face with one of the last people I ever wanted to see again in my lifetime: Jacob Black.

He seemed equally as surprised to see me.

"Jacob," I said civilly, moderate in tone and curbing the urge to close the door.

"—Edward," he replied curtly. I knew he was about to call me a leech, but somehow he'd managed to catch his tongue. Impressive. Jacob stepped past me into the house and strode towards Charlie to say hello. After the greetings were exchanged, there was a click from the receiver of the phone in the kitchen, and Bella came into the living room shaking her head.

"Mom's worried you're half dead and wanted to know everything. Additionally, she wants me to go with her and Phil to an ad-" she broke off mid sentence upon seeing Jacob.

"Hello Bella," He said, his voice coming hoarsely from his throat.

He looked at her with both ache and scrutiny. His eyes conveyed emotion, but his body conveyed uncertainty. I didn't like the way he looked at her; something didn't make sense. Bella was right about one thing: this would definitely be uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 8: Jacob

I shouldn't have been particularly surprised to see Edward there

I shouldn't have been particularly surprised to see Edward there. After all, Bella couldn't handle Charlie all by herself, and the memory of her depression and his presence further proved they were inseparable. Damn. This would be awkward.

I had a feeling that the Leech wouldn't want to let me in, so I did it myself. Sam sent me to take care of Charlie because he was my dad's best friend and it's what Billy would have wanted and it's what I wanted deep down as a way to reconnect with my former best friend. Sure, sure. I sympathized for Charlie. Really I did. But I'm not gonna deny that I wanted to go simply to check on Bella. I know, I know…. It's kinda corny. But I wanna make sure she's not… dead. Not... a foreign Bella, but _**my**_ Bella. The funeral had me thinking; I'm allowed to be a little paranoid!. I took a look at Charlie when I went to say hello. He had a Coke in his hand with a bendy straw, and was wrapped up like a mummy in gauze, his eyes, mouth, and nostrils peeking out from behind a mass of bandages. There was a wheelchair propped up in the corner, and the Stanley Cup Playoffs were on TV. Bella was in the kitchen; I could hear the melody of her voice on the phone.

"_Yes, mom… Yes, mom…I'll tell him…Uh-huh…I will… love you too, Bye."_

She walked into the room looking like she'd just endured a lecture on the Civil War from a mosquito. She came into the room shaking her head. "Mom's worried you're half dead and wanted to know everything. Additionally, she wants me to go with her and Phil to an ad-" I must have scared the crap out of her or something, she was wide-eyed and startled.

She said my name both surprised and stuttering. I thought I heard Cullen growl in his throat. Hah. That's one way to make an impression. Charlie invited me to have a seat on the couch and told Bella to grab another Coke or something from the fridge. He placed his gingerly on the table next to him.

I followed her to the kitchen, Edward at my heels. She spun to face me.

"What are you—"she began, until a quiet snore cut her short. Charlie had dozed off.

"I'm here because Sam said it was part of dad's will to take care of him. Charlie and I have been on good terms, and I honestly had no problem helping out. I had to do enough with dad's wheelchair; I kinda got used to it."

I could hear the TV in the background; a horn blared and Charlie suddenly growled at what I could only assume was a botched play. Bella just looked to the side, brows knitted and deep in thought. She gnawed slightly on her lip. Edward must haves sensed her discontent with whatever was bothering her, and asked how her mother was doing. Ugh- I hate his stupid formality.

"She's fine. Says 'hi'. She wants me to go to an adoption agency. She and Phil want to be parents, and they can't make it work naturally. My job is support and helping with the whole process. But as it stands now, a trip to Florida is probably not a good idea."

I thought I saw her incline an eyebrow, as if sending some unspoken message to Cullen.

"Hey, no problem with that Bella- I mean, I'm sure _Edward_ and I could take care of Charlie by ourselves for a couple days… am I right _Edward_?" I put particular effort into pronouncing every syllable of his stupid name. It was like a false treaty just to give Bella some peace of mind that we wouldn't try to rip out each other's throats while we were under the same roof. It doesn't mean we won't try outside of Charlie's home though. HA.

"Bells?" called Charlie from the living room. She trotted out of the kitchen and sat on the arm of his chair. "What's for dinner?"

"Uh… What do you want?"

"Anything really… fish would be great. I caught a beautiful trout last week—should still be in the freezer."

"In the oven with potatoes good enough?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Bell. Jake, you wanna stay for dinner?"

Cullen stiffened next to me. "Well, I kinda had to help Sam with-" there was a sudden knock at the door. Within the next few minutes, I was calming down a four-foot-tall-80-something-year-old man who had accidentally hit my Volkswagen. The one that had cost me blood, sweat and tears to whip into decent shape. He had taken out my front end to avoid hitting a cat, and was freaking out since his insurance is unreliable. I checked the damage myself. The car refused to start; he must have messed up a cable or the engine or something. Plus body work… Craaaaap. I told the little old man not to worry about it; no-one was hurt and I could fix it myself. I wouldn't tell anyone and he wouldn't get in trouble. His SUV was absolutely fine, just for the record. He thanked me and checked his heart-rate monitor. He must have been really worried. Anyways, it's a long walk to La Push from there, but I could make it easy enough. Then it started to rain. Like, thunder, lightning, and a bit of hail; not just a little sprinkle. I had enough pride not to ask for a ride, but Charlie insisted I stayed overnight. Bella set out an extra place setting and reached for a bowl to serve the salad in. It initiated an avalanche of Tupperware, and Bella was on the floor in no time. Things haven't really changed at all. Edward was quiet for most of the meal. Once we had all eaten, Bella kicked us out so she could do the dishes in peace, and told Charlie she'd make up the spare bed after. She turned on the radio very low, to amuse herself. I could hear a clatter and a curse from Bella, until Charlie began conversation.

"So Jake, where have you been hiding all this time?"

Time to think quickly. "Uh… travelling. I never really stayed in one place."

"How come ya left?"

"… Needed a change of scenery, I guess."

"I see… Edward, aren't you on the move too? Carlisle said you were house shopping."

"Yes. Carlisle has been offered a job in another location. He's still deliberating as to whether or not he will actually take the job, but if he decides to, we don't want any last minute arrangements."

"Mm…"

I could tell he didn't like the idea of the Cullens moving away. Mainly because that would mean Bella going with them. I didn't like the idea either.

And so the night wore on, and Charlie retired to bed, supported by both Cullen and myself, though it wasn't necessary. When we came back, we found Bella fighting with the couch to make it open into the bed. She got knocked on her ass again when it suddenly sprung free. Cullen and I both chuckled at the sight of her glaring at the piece of furniture.

"Hahaha…hilarious." She said, her words thick with sarcasm, "Now will one of you help me up or are you leaving me to fend for myself against this brute?" She indicated towards the Couch of Doom. Edward grabbed her hand and hauled her off the floor, still smirking. The sheets were folded on the table next to me, and I handed them to her. I stood back, assuming Edward would take over, but he seemed hesitant to do so.

"Jacob, you wanna grab on end?" she asked from her position on the other side. I glanced at Edward before extending a hand to grab the corners.

"Oh, he has…_issues_ with arranging bed sheets. Not enough practice." She smiled and fluffed the sheet. Teamwork… it was a start. From motorcycles to making a bed. I'd take it over hostility any day, but she still seemed a little resigned.

"You know where everything is; if you're hungry, by all means help yourself. I don't care if you empty the fridge- he needs groceries desperately. See you in the morning."

She waved with a small smile and went towards her own room. Edward nodded in response and followed.

It wasn't easy to get to sleep. I was thinking about Bella, wondering if she was still human or if she was…well, the alternative. After about an hour of constant thought, the uncontrollable urge to pee had me looking for the bathroom. On my way back, I could see the light still on in Bella's room. I stood at the base of the stairs, not knowing if I should go up and investigate, if I should ignore it, or if I was overreacting again. I decided to lie down and try to sleep. No sooner do I close my eyes do I hear something. Edward came down the stairs and was in the kitchen before I could blink.

"Everything okay, Cullen?" I asked from my comfortable position on the stiff mattress.

"Charlie's thirsty again, no emergency."

"Is Bella asleep?"

"She's too absorbed in her book to sleep at the moment. As usual."

"Ah."

After he left, I eventually ended up unwillingly falling asleep. I hadn't really had a good night's sleep for a long while. It was a combination of stress from my dad and from coming back, not to mention whether or not the pack would accept me, if Bella was okay... and it was then that I realized I was warm, comfy even though I was curled up in a ball to fit onto the bed properly, and tired. I didn't even realize I'd nodded off until someone was shaking my shoulder some time later.

"Jake—you snore like an animal. Wake up and come get your breakfast. It's 9 o'clock."

And the angle hovering over me said, "Uh… you might wanna wipe off the drool."


	9. Chapter 9: Edward

EDWARD: As we cramped around the tiny kitchen table, Bella looked around with a frown.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"When was the last time you cleaned this house?"

A chill went up my spine. The same familiar twinge of worry whenever Bella went to attempt something that involved movement, potential elevation, and/or objects reverberated through my

chest. Despite being… sturdier… Bella was still Bella, and accidents followed in her wake. It was another overcast day, and Charlie seemed grateful for any possible help he could get. He

wasn't good at upkeep. According to the recently medicated patient, the lawnmower stopped working; something about it spluttering and wheezing. The mongrel offered to take a look,

considering motors were his expertise. Bella would handle the inside, desperately in need of dusting and general cleaning, and I had been the one selected to take Charlie to the

physiotherapy clinic for a quick once over, just to know what's up and coming, then to the hospital for a check-up, where Carlisle would take the liberty of bringing him back. Bella re-assured

me that leaving for a while would be completely fine. I was still reluctant; I didn't like leaving her with _him_ unattended. Upon my return about an hour later, nothing had changed with the

exception of a mild dent in the fridge. I was reluctant to ask. Bella said the vacuum got stuck… that was enough to paint the mental picture in my mind. She indicated towards a meagre-

looking feather duster and asked me to overtake the dust mite army in the living room. It was then that I heard several simultaneous thuds, Bella squeak in surprise, and a groan from the

kitchen.

I went to the kitchen to find Bella perched on the countertop with one foot on a chair just as I had left her. The cupboard door was open, and she was looking at the floor with a hand

clamped over her mouth and wide eyes. Jacob was sprawled on the floor, a hand on his forehead and legs haphazardly spread out across the kitchen. I could have laughed myself into

oblivion, but I knew I had to exercise some self control.

"What happened here?"

"Finished with the lawn…" he grunted, "came inside to tell Bella…" he looked up from his position on the floor, and I had to physically stop myself from laughing.

"When suddenly," he continued, "instead of Bella, there's a cupboard door, and she like, flung it open as if she was trying to get it off completely."

"There was a spider…" Bella said sheepishly.

"So you try to take me out in the process?!" Jacob made to stand up, then slipped and landed flat on his back once again.

"Bella?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Are you contagious? Usually this would be you, not me."

"Sorry, washed the floors. Guess they haven't dried yet." Bella made to get down from the chair and stepped onto the floor. She slipped too, and still gripping the chair, went backwards, with

the chair toppling over and breaking over Jacob's body. At this rate, Bella would be Jacob's undoing. I should have put them together in a kitchen scenario a long time ago…

"Sorry!" she apologized hurriedly, and went to stand up. She slipped again. I strode over, hoisting her from the ground. I transported her into the carpeting of the living room, where friction

would inevitable keep her steady. She looked from Jacob to the mangled chair, to the sizeable dent in the cupboard from the impact of his cranium to her damp pants. And then she began to

laugh. Jacob inclined his head and stared at her indignantly, as her knees buckled and laughter shook her to the core. Jacob dragged himself across the kitchen to join us, so as not to fall

again, which only made Bella laugh harder. Jacob began to grin and looked at me in amusement. Both of us began to laugh now, seeing Bella's amusement by the torrent of clumsiness

caused simply from being Bella. Jacob seemed jovial until his smile began to fade. I could see images, though hazy in his mind. Something was happening in La Push…The pack was having

some kind of trouble…

"Jacob," I said, breaking him from his trance, "Do you need a ride?"

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but the screaming inside Jacob's head was enough to indicate this was no joke. Bella sat in front with me, and Jacob took the back seat of

the Volvo. We sped down the highway, weaving between cars to get to the Reservation as quickly as possible. Jacob was gripping the edge of his seat in discomfort. Bella was quiet, worried

about the pack and how they were faring with whatever was causing present turmoil. When we came to the borderline, Jacob told us to come along; an exception would be made to

accommodate the sudden problem Sam's voice verified this. Jacob darted ahead of us and simply said, "Head to the clearing to the north-west," as he removed his shirt and undid the belt

buckle on his jeans. When we reached the clearing he spoke of, we were greeted with the snarling of a rabid wolf, foaming and convulsing, and growling with every breath it took. They had

surrounded it; it had nowhere to go but through them. I could hear the conversation of the pack members as they tried reasoning.

"_Leah—snap out of it! This isn't you, this isn't-"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT… __**GET OUT!**__"_

"_Leah, control yourself! We aren't doing anything to hurt you, we're trying to help-"_

"_THE VOICE….THE VOICE…!"_

And then I heard it. Faintly, but I could hear it: the slow and cold drawl of an icy and eloquent tongue, malice enhancing its every syllable. I knew that voice. It was one of the Volturi,

although I knew not why they were interjecting into the wolf's head and thoughts. All of a sudden her spine went rigid and her ears slicked back against her skull. Her fur stood up on end

and she bared her teeth, saliva pooling at her feet and a growl rippling through foundation of her body. Her legs tensed and coiled until the abrupt release of a pounce. She was upon the

pack leader in no time, determined to rip out his throat. The vampire in her head laughed and drove her further, bending her will to make mince meat of him. "_For trusting the Cullens… For _

_deserting you for Emily… For allowing the Swan girl within your territory in defiance of your treaty…For their blindness to what she is and her elusive tricks… Let hatred and resentment rip these fools _

_apart!"_ Two wolves jumped in from both sides, propelling her directly back to the middle of the circle.

"_THE VOICE…THE VOICE! __**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**__"_ she wailed. She clawed at her muzzle and face, as though be physically mangling herself she'd mangle the intruder. It was then that she

became aware of our presence. The Voice seemed mildly surprised and addressed me directly, complimenting me on a beautiful, stone-cold wife. I glared, and replied aloud, "To whom do I

owe the pleasure?"

"_It is none other than Aro, dear Edward. Have you reconsidered my previous offer? I'm sure Bella would be quite comfortable in Volterra…"_

"What do you want with her?"

"_Nothing of which you are not already aware…"_

"Not her; your host."

"_Ah… this? But a simple plot. Remove them from the face of the earth; repulsive_ _creatures. They have been our sworn foes since before your existence, Edward. We had thought the line died out _

_generations ago… yet here they hide, the vile cowards. I decided to test the strength of their barriers. I've been a puppeteer for some time now, but humans grow tiring, especially if they have no true _

_purpose. Chief Swan was quite a pleasure…"_

I tensed, taken by surprise. I felt the eyes of Bella and the pack, and could hear some of them questioning me among themselves. The questions stopped instantly when I found myself

beneath the possessed wolf, restraining the jaws that intended to tear an ample chunk from my neck.


	10. Chapter10: Jacob

Jacob's POV

Damn! I saw Leah jump the leech. I heard Bella cry out in alarm, and saw Quil dart around and block her from the two. And I heard voices. I heard Leah's screaming, and I heard parts of another voice. Cold, and malevolent in its own way, it was jeering at her. Something like, "Cullens…Deserting for Emily…" -- it was really unclear, but then it somehow got louder, and more pronounced. It was like the voice became separate, or walked out of a dense fog. I felt nauseous and angry at what I could hear. "… Allowing the Swan girl within your territory in defiance of your treaty…For their blindness to what she is and her elusive tricks…" What elusive tricks? And what she "truly is"? She's human, I know it. But a creeping doubt that I had been pushing away was re-surfacing. I might have actually lost her? Impossible. She was still…

"_Jacob, get your priorities straight. Quil—bring her over. Embry, Jake; flank her on both sides. Go!"_ Sam interrupted my thought process and I went to save the leech I was growing to despise more with each second the doubt lingered. Sam issued instructions to the rest of the pack. Two were to drag Edward away after one was to head butt Leah off; Quil would stay with Bella and keep her out of the way. But I noticed a change in Leah's posture. At that moment, she snapped out of Cullen's hands and tore towards Quil, who braced himself against the attacker, standing like a fortress over tiny Bella. We re-organized ourselves with Cullen about to spring into action himself, but all too soon, Leah stopped gnashing her teeth against Quil's shoulder. She removed her claws from his ribcage and backed away slowly and shakily.

"He's gone…" Said Cullen, and he was next to Bella in a flash. She smiled meekly and rubbed Quil's uninjured shoulder in thanks. Bella had Cullen's hand on her shoulder and stole a glance at Leah, who eased herself to the ground and covered her face with her paws. She curled up into a ball and whined. I sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder.

"_I tried… He was- I couldn't- it just-"_

"_We know… it's over now."_

She stared at me, eyes wide and fearful. "_The things I'd seen. The visions of _their _world, his face… __**her**__..."_ she nodded towards Bella.

"_What about it?"_ I pounced at the bait. I had to know. If the leech that invaded Leah wanted something with Bella, then—

"Yes, I am familiar with him. His name is Aro; he was one of leaders of the Volturi. There seems to have been a change in rankings, and he no longer is enjoying life on the top of the food chain. However, this is something unexpected…"

I felt like shoving my paw in his mouth to make him shut up. I had no interest in what he had to say, and most of us had heard the majority of their conversation. But like it started, it had faded away. As if he had re-entered the dense fog, as if Leah's invader had erased himself slowly. We heard everything up until "remove them from…" and I wasn't sure what the implication was. My blood boiled at the thought of the ex-head-honcho parasite looking to do something with Bella. It was sickening. But my stomach was more upset for another fact. I heard Arrow or whatever his name is congratulate Cullen on a beautiful dead wife. And yet, there she was, getting to her feet before me, innocent and human as she could possibly look. I don't know what to believe anymore. And it frightens me to think that Bella's mortality could have slipped through my fingers so easily. But there were several things about Bella that I noticed which made it obvious she was still human. She didn't reek of leech like any of the other Cullens; it was just like as if she had spent a day in one of their cars and stepped out. It was more of a transfer than her actual scent. She still smelled like flowers with strawberry shampoo. And if she was in fact a leech, she wouldn't be clumsy. No vampire in history is as accident prone as she is, and the fading bump on my head from the kitchen cupboard proved it. But did she feel like marble? Was she frozen to the touch, and frozen in this form forever?

"But now he knows the mechanics of your communications. He understands what walls he needs to raise and which ones he has to tear down…"

Cullen was still talking to Sam and those who were listening. Some of the pack had departed to look for the body that housed the mind, but their thoughts projected no findings. I was still bitter about the possibility of Bella being a… you know. But I knew if I didn't focus on the leech before us, I'd get in trouble. It figures, just as he finished his speech, I'd started to tune in. I went through a summary of the present danger and realized with both a jolt and a sinking feeling that the plan was to exterminate us. Great. This would be fun. The remaining pack members, except Leah, went back into the bushes to phase back and get dressed. Sam was the first one to emerge, and took the liberty of escorting the… two to their car [I almost said couple, but I hated the thought of it]. I decided to stay at La Push, knowing that not only was my presence necessary, but I'd get in shit if I didn't stick around. Leah still hadn't moved, her desire to curl up and disappear painfully evident. Although I wasn't all too fond of her, sympathy was hard to ignore. So I plopped my hide next to her, not phasing back for the sake of some normalcy.

"_You don't have to stick around, you know."_

"_Sure, sure."_

"_You're probably worried about Bella, or- or"_

"_**Him**__, I know. Hope he goes after Cullen,"_

"_Jake, don't be an ass."_

"_What?"_

"_He's trying to help"_

"_Doesn't really change much, does it?" _I grumbled.

"_Jake, it was her choice. If that's what she is, that's what she is. She doesn't seem like a different person. But that-that __**thing... **__it wants her too. Jake, what if we're just bait?"_

"_Doubt it. Since when do you give a damn about Bella or the Cullens anyway? Any mention of them makes you swear like a sailor!"_

"_I saw things…"_

"_So what?"_

"_I saw what he wanted the Cullens to become. It doesn't change what they are as leeches, but it changes what they are in morals." _

She showed me the picture—Edward, Bella, and the psychic pixie one—all standing next to three figures in black cloaks. One was a child, the others were grown, and every being there had eyes the tint of a garnet or a ruby. Saturated blood tones. And they were in a room of humans. And the humans knew what was coming. Each vampire advanced with a grin. And then the vision stopped. Leah was panting, and I felt a chill run across my spine. I'd had enough. So I walked back to where I'd ditched my clothes, phased back, and stood next to her.

"It's not going to happen you know. Now go get dressed and let's go have lunch."


End file.
